gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LGZ-91St Lightning Gundam Strider
The LGZ-91St Lightning Gundam Strider is a gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars television special. It was used by Yuuma in the 14th Gunpla Championship.Official Site description Technology & Combat Characteristics It was the Lightning Gundam with the backpack being exchanged for a new one. It was built with a transformation function for Flight Mode, allowing high speed movement. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of solid bullet armament built into the head.HGBF 1/144 Lightning Gundam manual Though not powerful, its high rate of fire meant it was employed to intercept incoming missiles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :Capable of generating a beam blade, a pair of this melee combat weapons are stored on the back of the waist side armors. . ;*Beam Vulcan :Used to rapidly fire low power beams, it was built into the left arm. It's easier to handle than a handheld gun. ;*Handgun :Although weak in power, it's easy to maneuver since it's small. It's an effective gun even in close combat by supporting rapid-fire too. :;*Beam Rifle ::A generic beam rifle, it is the handgun equipped with additional parts. ;*Custom Rifle :A new handheld weapon for the Lightning Gundam. The Custom Rifle can be combined with the Beam Rifle and Shield for the 'Full Burst Shoot' attack. :;*Spray Gun ::A part of the Custom Rifle can be removed and function as a Spray Gun. ;*Shield :It can be even used as a bipod during precision shooting. Can be attached to the Custom Rifle together with the Beam Rifle. :;*Beam Vulcan ::Built into the Shield. It's suitable for interception by firing beams widely. ;*Beam Gun/Beam Saber :Equipped in each wing root, it must be deployed forward to fire. It's also used as a beam saber in MS Mode. Equipment ;*Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-III :The LBWS Mk-III was built as the new back pack of the Lightning Gundam that Yuuma Kousaka used in the 14th Gunpla Championship. When equipped, the unit became the Lightning Gundam Strider. It could transform into Flight Mode when combined with the Custom Rifle and it's capable of operating separately as a support machine, too.HGBC 1/144 Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-III box text Special Attacks ;*Full Burst Shoot History Yuuma used the Lightning Gundam Strider during 14th Gunpla Championship and in the incident at the Nielsen Labs. In the latter, it easily destroyed Mocks and Hi-Mocks, but was powerless against the Scramble Gundam until Yuuma piloted the unit through the Plavsky Power Gate and combined with the Kamiki Burning Gundam. Gallery Lightning Gundam beam saber rack.jpg|Beam Saber and its rack Lightning Gundam handgun.jpg|Handgun Lightning Gundam beam rifles.jpg|Top-to-bottom, Beam Rifle and Beam Rifle (Long Barrel) Lightning Gundam head.jpg|Head from different angles Lightning Gundam crotch parts transparent.jpg|Transparent view of the crotch part Gunpla HGBC Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-III.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-III (2016) - Box art Notes & Trivia *LBWS Mk-III design was inspired by the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE which was also designed by Kanetake Ebikawa. References External links *Lightning Gundam Strider on Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars (Official Site)